


found you again

by destroyablack



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s08e05 Time Heist, F/M, but not so much, like you wont know the end of the episode, spoiler obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyablack/pseuds/destroyablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw Clara’s puzzled face, the amusement of Psi and Saibra seeing that he had found what he most wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	found you again

_The thing that you want most in the universe_.

It couldn’t be.

After all this time, after he – the man who held all the universe's knowledge – tried to reach her on that parallel universe for years, she was there.

 _His_ Rose.

He saw Clara’s puzzled face, the amusement of Psi and Saibra seeing that he had found what he most wanted.

“Rose Tyler.” The name rolled from his tongue, this tongue that wasn’t used to say those precious words, the words that were like knives that hurt his head – his _heart_.

Her eyes found his just as she lifted her face; the blonde hair glowing.

“Who is she, Doctor?” said the brilliant and strange Clara. At the mention of his name, her face palled. The surprise evident.

“Doctor.” She smiled (and he wished he could put that smile in a box so he could have it with him forever) and ran.  Just like another time, when he was in other body, in the body she had fallen for.

He caught her. He caught Rose in his arms, feeling the scent of her hair. The warmth of her body. Oh, how he had missed her.

“I’ve found you again.” The music that was Rose’s voice said.

She had.

She had found him again.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo, this was just a thought that ocurred to me while watching the last episode. I'm kinda thinking about continuing this but I'm not sure, who knows  
> hope you liked it! ♥  
> if there is any errors, sorry, english is not my 1st language


End file.
